The present invention is directed to coated substrates such as coated papers and coated transparencies useful in for example, electrography such as xerography. Specifically the present invention is directed to coated papers containing a supporting substrate derived from natural cellulose and having the appearance of a photographic paper, and which paper contains certain coatings thereover and thereunder and the use of these papers in xerographic imaging with liquid inks or dry toners. More specifically, the present invention is directed to xerographic papers capable of absorbing fuser oil, recording clear, brilliant, glossy images of high optical density, and with lightfast values of greater than 98 percent, and more specifically from about 98 to about 100 percent for all toner colorants, waterfast values of about 100 percent, and comparable in look and feel to conventional color photographic prints with xerographic printing, reference copending application U.S. Ser. No. 09/041,353, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference.